


There Are Worse Things I Could Do

by Gone_by_dawn



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: Oneshot. Erik is dragged out of the comfort of his apartment because his, unfortunately, best friend decided to throw a party and he was invited, much to his dismay. Things turn out not as shitty as he expected. In other words, he meets Charles.





	There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I posted on my tumblr a _really_ long time ago and I figured I may as well post it here too, so. enjoy.

Ask any of his friends and they’d tell you that Erik would never be caught _dead_ at a party. Loud music, cheap alcohol, and people getting blackout drunk? Hard pass, thanks. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a say, especially when it came to Raven who had demanded that he show up, on time, with a bottle of wine and a smile. She’d have to settle with two of the three, because he was pretty sure he’d left his smile at home, right next to his bookcase and comfortable blanket.

Erik heard the party before he saw it, which was a truly incredible feat, considering it was taking place in a _goddamn mansion_. He wished he was exaggerating on that part, but the word ‘house’ could only be used to describe the place if someone were asking how many would fit inside of it. At the very least, six, in case you were wondering. Scowling, he parked his car in the first available space he could find, hoping no one parked behind him so that he’d be able to make a quick getaway after an hour or so. Raven might kill him, sure, but it’d be worth it if he could slip away and try to salvage his night.

He almost knocks on the door before entering, but then realizes how completely pointless that would be, considering it’s too loud to even _think_ and she’s expecting him, anyways. Unsurprisingly, it’s unlocked, so he lets himself in. There are only a few people in the first room he walks into, most of whom are too busy playing beer pong to notice him. He slips right past them, going down a hallway he hopes will lead him to the kitchen. Thankfully, it does, but only after leading to at least four other other rooms first, which is, in his humble opinion, excessive.

“Erik!”

He doesn’t have to turn to know who’s calling him. He’d recognize the voice  anywhere–it belongs to none other than the masochist who thought throwing a party and inviting (read:forcing) Erik to come would mix well.

“Raven, how lovely to see you.”

The blonde scrunched up her nose at his words. “God, do you always talk like that? I can’t remember. You sound just like my brother.”

It seemed as though Raven was a little past tipsy, but Erik mostly shrugged that idea off. He’d seen how much she could drink before getting drunk, impressive, really, and according to her text, the party had only started 2 hours ago.

“Seems like you can’t remember a lot of things. Like the fact that you live in a mansion. And have a brother.”

She waved her hand in dismissal. “I’ve told you plenty of times! Come on, let’s dance.”

He was forced to leave the bottle of wine on the counter, while being escorted to the main area. Strong hands dragged him out towards the middle of the crowd, then stopped and rested on his shoulders. People all around were either dancing or drinking wildly, and he supposed he was too, now that him and Raven had joined. Still, this whole thing wasn’t his scene, and he needed at _least_  one drink before he could pretend it was. He allowed Raven a couple of dances before politely excusing himself back to the kitchen.

Upon entry, he noticed a figure sitting idly on the countertop, glass of wine, _his_  wine, in hand. At the sound of his footsteps, the man looked up slowly, blue eyes meeting his own.

Erik’s first thought? _Who the hell opens someone else’s wine without them._ His second? _Who the hell cares when the guy looks like_ that. He knows he must’ve been staring, but frankly it was hard to stop. The man in front of him was, well, beautiful. Beautiful and looking at him oddly. Oh. Staring too much, then.

“Sorry,” he said, which was maybe not the best introduction he could’ve thought of. He cleared his throat. “Can I get a glass too?”

“Oh, how rude of me. They’re just in that cabinet right over there. Was this your bottle?”

Erik nodded lamely, tongue tied, searching for the glasses.

“Sorry for opening it. The only thing Raven bought was some shitty beer, and I’m afraid I got ahead of myself.”

He nodded again, this time holding out a cup for the man to pour into. “I’m Erik,” he managed.

“Charmed. I’m Charles.”

“Charles? How come you’re tucked away in here instead of enjoying Raven’s party?”

“Oh, well,” he laughed, “normally I would, but I was actually hoping for a bit of a quiet evening tonight. You?”

“I hate parties. I’m only here because Raven made me come.”

The other man smiled into his wine. “Yes, she’s a bit strong-willed isn’t she? I live here and I was still forced to attend.”

Erik nearly choked. There was no way. They didn’t look alike. They didn’t even sound alike. Charles was obviously British, that was pretty clear even without the accent, and last he’d checked, Raven was American. Still…

“ _You’re_ her brother?”

Charles looked startled.  “Um… well, yes, of course. She didn’t..?” He trailed off because, no, obviously Raven hadn’t told him, otherwise he wouldn’t be asking.  

“No, actually. I mean, yes. I mean–she’s mentioned  _you_  plenty of times-” usually along the lines of how much she wished Erik would just let her set them up already, “-but she never told me that you were, you know.” _Her brother_.

“I suppose I should be offended.”

He wanted to tell Charles not to be, but there wasn’t much of a point in that. He got the feeling he wasn’t that upset, anyhow, like it was all just mildly amusing to him. Must’ve been a sibling thing, because Erik didn’t understand. Instead, he finished his sip and said, “Well, as long we’re both hiding from the party, maybe we should find a better spot.”

If he thought Raven could look sly when she wanted, her brother was downright _mischievous_. He offered Erik a single eyebrow raise and a grin.

“Do you play chess?”


End file.
